Cassandra Alexis Swan - The White Leopard
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: After a fight with her mom Cassandra Alexis Swan, or Cassie as she preferred, ran to Santa Carla. She finds love, but will the surfers take her love away from her? Or will his brothers be more trouble? Read, and find out.


Cassie's P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked along the boardwalk, and I took in the beautiful view. I ran down here to Santa Carla, California to escape from what had happened. I shook my head, and grabbed the half smoked cigarette from the pocket of my fur vest. I lit it, and sighed. _'Why didn't mom see I wasn't the one who hurt Annie? Why was I always blamed even when I didn't do anything.'_ I soon saw a sign for a Chinese take out place, but it was the five people across from it that had my attention. It wasn't the four young guys that had my attention, but it was the little boy that had peaked my interest.

Two weeks before shit hit the fan I had a dream of my soul mate, and the kid in my dream looks a lot like the kid not twenty feet from me. I was tossing the odds of it being the same kid when he turned around, and looked in my eyes. I nearly dropped to my knees, but I knew then he was my world. Nothing else mattered except for keeping him safe, and happy. I smiled at him as I walked past the five, and the four older ones looked at me like I was crazy. I was content knowing I found my mate, but to have him in the same town as me. I shook my head to clear it as I threw the butt of my cigarette in a puddle of soda, and I kept walking.

About two hours to sunrise I was starting to tire out, and I went back to my hole in the ground. I changed into my pure white snow leopard with the blackest markings, and I crawled into my bed of moss to rest for the day hoping to see my young mate again when I wake. I woke an hour before sunset, and I got up stretching. I let out a large cat yawn, and went to the underground lake for a morning swim. I got out, and shook off. I changed into my human form, and went to find some new animal hides to wear today. I took last nights animal furs off, and tossed them into a pile before I had went to bed.

I found some bear skin pants, and a deer skin top. I pulled the skins on, and headed out to the boardwalk to see my little mate. It was dark by the time I got to the boardwalk, but I didn't see my mate anywhere. I sighed. _'Maybe they didn't come tonight.'_ I thought as I walked, but I soon saw the four young guys from last night. I knew they would either have gotten someone to take care of my little mate, or he could take care of himself. I knew they wouldn't leave him unprotected, and alone without a defensive plan in place.

I was soon proven wrong when I heard my mate whimper, and I took off like a bat out of hell. I raced past the four guys who were talking about a woman -Star- who was watching Laddie, or supposed to be anyway. I was furious that they left my mate with an incompetent bitch that, apparently can't do shit right. I raced 7 blocks down, turned right into an alley, and made the first left. I was pissed that anyone dare mess with my mate, and I shifted into my animal form. I tore those 5 Surf Nazis apart they never knew what hit them because they couldn't see me, but my mate could.

I swallowed the bodies, and went to check on my mate. I saw that he was sitting there leaning on the building watching me with a smile on his face, and I gave him one of my cat smiles in return. I walked up to him, and I nuzzled his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and I purred for him. My kind only purrs for our mates, and that's the one thing I have learned over the years. He let go, and I pulled back. I changed into my human skin, and smiled at him. He smiled, and I could see our connection growing by the second.

"I'm Laddie, thanks for the help." I turned, and helped him onto my back careful to watch his ribs. "I'm Cassie." I stood, and went back the way I came. I got to the table on the beach where the other four were at, and 10 feet from the table I did a skid. I turned around in the skid, and stopped 2 feet from the table. I set Laddie down on the table end, and I turned around to look at the four at the table. "Tell that bitch Star if she leaves Laddie on his own to get attacked by the Surf Nazis again, I WILL kill her."

The one with the twisted sister hair looked at me like I was crazy. "Is that blood on your face?" He asked, and I just smirked. I leaned on table, and looked at the four guys who were staring at me. "I tore those fuckers apart, and no one will ever find the bodies." I stood, and ruffled Laddie's hair. I turned, and started walking away. "I am the ocean breeze, I am the breeze moving the clouds, I am the wind, the wind is me." Wind started violently swirling, and I could tell the four guys had trouble seeing me. My mate had no trouble seeing as he watched me, and I gave him a smile before I teleported home.

Laddie's P.O.V.

The wind died down after Cassie disappeared, and my brothers were shocked. "We need to find out what she is so we can kill her. I can tell she'll be trouble." I heard David say, and Paul opened his mouth. "Yeah. She ain't right, but she did save Laddie. Still if you think she's a threat then I guess killing her is not that big of a deal." I was getting really angry, and no one seemed to notice. Finally I couldn't take it, and I stood on the table facing my brothers. I vamped out, and I hissed at them. They turned to look at me, and I glared at them.

"You won't touch her, not any of you. You guys maybe my brothers, but Cassie IS MINE. If you try to hurt her I'll stake you myself, and that's a promise. I will not let any one of you hurt her, and if you do there WILL be HELL to pay." I jumped off the table, and ran to stand a foot from the rolling waves. I stood looking out over the ocean when a breeze wrapped around me, and I smiled. It just meant that Cassie had heard me, and I could only hope that my brothers headed my warning. If they didn't then my brothers would be very sorry, and I would make sure of that.

Cassie's P.O.V.

I smiled when I had heard what Laddie had said, and it made me glow with pride for my young mate. I laid down to rest for the day hoping that when I woke I would take my mate away from those morons, and we would live happily. As I closed my eyes the only thing I was thinking about was my mate, and how he had just threatened his own brothers for me. When I woke up it was 3 hours after sunset, and I got up. I stretched, and got ready. Just as I was ready to go see my mate I felt his fear, and panic. I teleported to the beach just past the table where the four guys were standing ready to kill those Surf Nazis, but I ran past them.

I saw my mate on the ground with the Surf Nazis getting closer, and I didn't think about anything else. I shifted into my pure snow white Leopard form with markings blacker than black, and I raced to protect my mate from harm. I ripped into the Surf Nazis with a viciousness I never knew I had, and within seconds they were lying on the ground dead. All but one, and I had knocked him out good. I walked over to Laddie, and I nuzzled him. I have never felt so scared in my life, but the fact that I had gotten here in time to protect him made all the difference.

Laddie wrapped his arms around me, and I felt comfortable in my skins for a change. Normally I would be uncomfortable in one, and comfortable in the other. I was finally happy for having two skins, and I never thought I would be. I changed back into my human form, and I wrapped my arms around Laddie. _'Laddie?' _He looked up at me, and then snuggled into my shoulder. _'Yeah, Cassie?' 'I was wondering if you wanted to come spend a few nights with me?'_ He smiled up at me, and nuzzled my shoulder again. _'Alright then hold on tight.'_ I put Laddie on my back, and walked towards the food area.

I walked past Laddie's so called brothers, and my rage spiked. "I told you to make sure that bitch Star knew if she left Laddie on his own again I would kill her, and I don't show MERCY!" I headed for a burger joint, and I got Laddie something to eat. I set next to him, and growled so that his brothers could hear me. They were walking towards us, and I knew they would try to take him from me. Laddie had just finished eating so we threw the trash in the garbage, and I changed into my snow Leopard form. I got Laddie on my back, and took off.

The four guys chased us for some time, but we lost them. I smiled as Laddie laughed, and we got to my home. I walked in with Laddie on my back, and showed him my home. He was impressed to say the least, and I took him to my room. Laddie got off my back, and jumped onto my bed of moss.


End file.
